1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mouse trap and rodent trap structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rodent trap wherein the same provides for the containment and capture of a rodent therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mouse trap structure of various types has been utilized in the prior art, wherein typically the traps must be emptied with associated inconvenience. The invention of the instant application attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a trap housing, wherein the same utilizes open mesh side walls wherein capture of a rodent therewithin permits subsequent release or sanitary disposal of rodents contained therewithin.
Examples of prior art trap structure is exemplified and found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,700 to Ha wherein an elongate transparent trap member utilizes spring door at an entrance thereof to trap a rodent therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,984 to Brubaker, Jr. sets forth a rodent and animal trap wherein a weighted door is vertically reciprocatable within a forward wall of the trap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,857 to Branson, et al. wherein a rodent trap includes a frontal door that is biased to a closed position to overlie an entrance thereof upon a rodent mounting a plate member positioned on the floor of the trap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,440 to Hunter sets forth an animal trap wherein the same effects closure of a forwardly mounted pivotal door arranged to overlie a forward entrance of the trap structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved rodent trap as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in eliminating requirements of springs and the like in the setting of the trap structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.